Sekuel Lovematika
by eL Kelincibabi
Summary: mungkin nggak sebagus lovematika, hanya tidak mau mengecewakan reader yang minta dibuatkan sekuel. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. mind to RnR?  warning:au, BL, gaje, dsb


**Naruto is belong to Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Sekuel Lovematika.**

**Entahlah, g tau mesti ngasih judul apa.**

**Happy reading !**

**#L#**

Suasana kelas begitu sepi hingga hanya suara goresan pensil yang mendominasi. Begitu tenang dan damai. Dan tentang sesuatu yang berkobar-kobar itu? pengecualian tentu saja. Pengecualian atas dua aura berbahaya yang berkobar sama besarnya. Pertama, aura yang terkesan 'lapar' menguar dari depan kelas, satu lagi aura 'membunuh' yang ditujukan untuk si pembawa aura 'lapar' menguar tak kalah kuatnya dari bangku di pojok belakang. Orochimaru sensei vs Uzumaki Naruto !

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit lebih keras, membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang bocah pirang disebelahnya sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"I hate sensei!" kata Naruto lirih tanpa mengurangi kekesalannya, membuat Sasuke mendengus pelan.

" Calm down,"

"Ck, I cann't, I wanna kill him!" kata Naruto sarkatis sambil menatap sinis kepada sosok laki-laki berambut panjang dengan muka ular didepan kelas.

Sosok yang seenak jidatnya datang lebih awal dan berkata tanpa dosa

"Duduk, ulangan dadakan, saya hitung sampai lima atau kalian akan mendapat hadiah dari saya. Satu – lima !" What The Hell? Hell aja nggak gitu-gitu amat kali !

Semuanya langsung duduk di bangku terdekat tanpa peduli kalau itu bukan bangku mereka, insting mereka mengatakan bahwa 'hadiah' yang di maksud bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Naruto sendiri duduk di sebelah Sasuke karena bangkunya dibaris depan telah diduduki Hyuga Neji.

Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah besar kalau saja sensei itu tidak datang bertepatan dengan Naruto yang sedang menunduk dengan wajah yang berjarak tiga puluh senti didepan Sasuke!

Bukan masalah besar kalau saja otak Naruto sudah tidak sedang memikirkan hal lain selain gumpalan daging pinky yang sedikit membuka didepannya!

Bukan masalah besar, kalau saja ini bukan moment yang telah dirancang Naruto sedemikian rupa agar terkesan sebegitu romantisnya!

Bukan masalah besar, kalau saja sensei sialan itu tidak datang saat Naruto hendak mencium Sasuke !

Aargghh… ! padahal tinggal sebentar lagiiiiiiii…!

Naruto sedang asik dengan pikirannya sendiri saat Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Saat Naruto melihat ke bawah meja, Ia tersentak sedikit berlebihan melihat tangan Sasuke menyentuh pahanya pelan. Reaksinya membuat bangkunya berdecit dan menjadi perhatian seisi kelas selama sepersekian detik.

"Apa maksud yang tadi itu, Teme?" Tanya Naruto lirih meminta penjelasan. Mukanya sedikit memerah.

Yang ditanya tak bergeming, tetap tenang mengerjakan ulangannya sementara tangan kirinya kembali menelusuri bagian bawah tubuh Naruto melanjutkan yang tadi. Naruto menutup sendiri mata dan mulutnya rapat-rapat ketika dirasakan tangan Sasuke menyentuh pelan pahanya. Dan itu tidak berhenti disana, tangan itu tetap merayap hingga menemukan sesuatu yang berada diantara kedua paha Naruto, dan-

GREB !

"Eh?" Naruto segera membuka matanya hanya untuk mendapati Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai jahil padanya.

"Maksudku ini, Dobe. Kau kira apa?" kata Sasuke lirih tanpa melepas seringai jahilnya.

"Grrrrh…Teme !" Naruto memalingkan mukanya yang terlanjur memerah, menghembuskan napas yang tak sadar Ia tahan entah sejak kapan. Sesekali Ia mencuri pandang ke bawah meja. Disana, tangan kiri Sasuke tengah menggenggam lembut tangan kirinya yang berada diantara pahanya. Hal yang biasa Sasuke lakukan jika Ia merasa kacau, hal yang biasa Sasuke lakukan untuk menenangkannya.

'Ternyata cuma tangan, aku kira yang lain.'

Tapi Naruto tidak lekas tenang. Mana mungkin bisa tenang kalau yang yang menggenggamnya adalah pemilik bibir yang seharian ini memenuhi memori otaknya? Sumber inspirasi atas imajinasi yang bisa membuat Naruto memerah sendiri? Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan tangan yang bebas. Frustasi !

"Ehrm, Aku tidak tahu, apa kau sedang menggodaku atau sedang sukarela menawarkan diri untuk menjadi mangsa peliharaanku, Naru chan~, tapi jika kau tetap tak bisa diam dikelasku, Aku akui kedua tawaranmu itu cukup menggiurkan bagiku, asal kau tahu." Suara yang hampir mirip desisan itu membuat kelas hening seketika. Tak terkecuali Naruto, dia masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan apapun yang berkaitan dengan sensei gilanya itu. Menjadi santapan ular boa ataupun 'santapan' pemiliknya yang terkenal mesum bukan hal yang dipilih Naruto untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya.

"Mati saja kau." Desis Naruto lirih.

_L___

"_What's again?"_ tulisan yang dibaca Naruto pada kertas yang baru saja disodorkan Sasuke. –ah- cara komunikasi darurat agar tidak ketahuan yang lain. Pintar sekali, Uchiha!

Naruto segera mengambil lembar jawaban yang tidak jadi Ia gunakan karena tulisannya terlalu acak-acakan, lalu menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya.

"_I want your lips."_ Naruto memilih berkata jujur kepada Sasuke, berbohong juga tak ada gunanya. Hanya akan membuatnya lebih tersiksa. Dilihatnya Sasuke menyeringai kemudian menuliskan sesuatu.

"_Siapa suruh tadi bergerak slow motion, eh?"_

"_Aku kan hanya ingin menggodamu…"_ tulis Naruto lagi. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke kemudian menambahkan berkata 'brengsek' tanpa suara.

"_Dan siapa yang akhirnya lebih tergoda, hm?"_ Tulis Sasuke dengan seringai lebar.

"_Kau,"_ Tulis Naruto tak mau kalah dengan senyum innocent yang dibalas death glare oleh Sasuke.

"_Hah…, Kiss me, please !"_ Naruto memasang muka chibinya, dengan mata dilebarkan dan bibir bawah yang sedikit dimajukan, membuatnya terkesan imut dan manis secara bersamaan.

"_Dobe !_"

Naruto menghempaskan kepalanya diatas meja. Masa bodoh dengan ujianya yang hanya terisi separuh.

Sasuke bukannya tidak tahu keinginan pemuda di sebelahnya itu, karena sebenarnya dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama, Tetapi Orochimaru Sensei keburu datang tadi, disaat masing-masing sudah hampir menyatukan bibir mereka. Dan Sasuke tidak mau mengambil resiko berciuman di depan sensei yang terkenal phedopil itu. Salah-salah mereka malah jadi korban kemesuman sensei maniak ular itu.

Klotak !

Semua menengok kebelakang, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, celingukan, bingung.

"Pensilku terjatuh." Suara Sasuke, yang entah ditujukan kepada siapa. Semua kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing.

"Ceroboh sekali, Uchiha !" Naruto mencibir.

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya menatap Naruto intens.

"A-apa?" ucap Naruto tanpa suara. Grogi juga ditatap seperti itu. Sasuke tetap diam, hanya dengan isyarat mata, Sasuke meminta atau memerintah(?) Naruto untuk mengambilkan pensilnya. Neruto membelalakkan matanya kemudian menggeleng. 'che, Memang itu punya siapa?' inner Naruto membatin. Sasuke tetap tak bergeming, pandangannya makin intens seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

'Ck, fine !" kata Naruto lagi tanpa suara. Sedikit terpaksa, siapa yang tahan ditatap seperti itu? apalagi oleh seorang Uchiha yang terkenal dengan tatapan mautnya.

Naruto menunduk. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke arah pensil yang berdiam dengan anggun di bawah meja. Sayangnya tangan Naruto terlalu pendek untuk meraih si pensil. Dan si pensil tak mungkin menggelinding sendiri meghampiri Naruto kan? Dengan keterpaksaan sekali lagi, Naruto merangkak ke kolong meja.

Yup, dapat !

Naruto hendak keluar dari kolong ketika dilihatnya Sasuke sedang menunduk tersenyum memperhatikannya.

'Baka teme ! kenapa memerintah kalau mau menunduk sendiri?' inner Naruto mencak-mencak didalam.

Naruto menyorongkan pensilnya ke hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya tetapi tidak merubah posisinya. Hah…sekarang Naruto merasa seperti tikus yang ditatap kucing dengan tidak elitnya.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya seolah berkata 'menyingkir, Teme ! aku mau keluar !'

Namun seolah tak perduli, Sasuke tetap tak bergeming. Bukannya menjauhkan kepalanya dari kolong meja, Sasuke malah makin memaskkan kepalanya ke kolong.

Naruto yang merasakan sinyal berbahaya mulai memundurkan badannya.

"Mau apa kau, Teme ?" Naruto menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa bersuara. Ia tak mau menarik perhatian teman-teman yang lain.

Bukannya Naruto tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Sasuke, melihat tatapannya saja Naruto tahu dengan jelas. Memang tadi dia yang meminta, tapi kamisama, ini masih di dalam kelas ! di ulangan Orochimaru sensei ! terlebih lagi ini di kolong meja ! apa Sasuke tidak bisa menunggu sampai Orochimaru keluar? atau setidaknya mereka ijin ke toilet dan melakukannya disana, setidaknya itu lebih elit daripada melakukannya di kolong meja.

Sasuke terus memajukan kepalanya hingga seperempat badannya berada di bawah meja.

"Ayolah, Dobe, kau yang memintanya tadi." Kata Sasuke tanpa suara. Kesal juga melihat Naruto selalu memundurkan wajahnya sementara Ia mendekat.

"Tunggu, jangan- jangan kau sengaja menjatuhkan pensilmu?" Tanya Naruto tanpa suara dengan tampang horror. Sasuke hanya menyeringai kemudian dengan segera meraup bibir Naruto yang sedang terdiam.

Naruto membelalak tidak percaya. Naruto hendak memberontak tetapi dirasakan Sasuke berbicara pelan didepan bibirnya, "Tenanglah, Dobe, suaramu hanya akan menarik perhatian mereka."

Narutopun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mulai bisa menerima bibir Sasuke yang sedang mengecup kecil-kecil bibirnya. Tidak susah mengingat Ia juga mnginginkan ini semua, hanya perasaan takut ketahuan yang membuatnya menolak tadi, namun tempatnya yang berada di pojok ruangan plus ditambah posisinya yang berada dikolong dipikirnya cukup membantu menyembunyikan aktifitas mereka. Naruto pun perlahan mulai menutup matanya, menikmati ciumannya. Dibibirnya, Sasuke menyeringai. Sasuke mulai memagut dan mengecup lebih intens, merasakan betapa lembut dan kenyalnya bibir Naruto. Lidah mereka mulai ambil bagian. Menelusup, menjilat, saling membelit hanya untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih dominan . Bahkan tangan mereka masih di sisi tubuh masing-masing. Hanya bibir, dan segala apa yang ada didalamnya yang berpartisipasi.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti sebentar?."

JDER !

Kaget ! keduanya segera memisahkan diri seperti ditarik ke dua sisi yang berlawanan. Menengok horror kearah samping hanya untuk mendapati wajah Sai dengan senyum innocentnya.

"S-sai?" dilihatnya Sai tengah berjongkok memperhatikan mereka. Entah sejak kapan dan entah apa saja yang telah dilihatnya. Naruto tak tahu apa yang musti dikatakan. Mukanya sudah sangat memerah antara kehabisan nafas dan menahan malu kepergok si ketua kelas. Sementara Sasuke hanya menoleh kearah lain untuk menutupi ronanya.

"Sensei memintaku untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawaban." Kata sai tanpa beban. Seolah Ia tidak habis melihat apa-apa tapi tidak mungkin karena pasti Ia sudah melihat 'apa-apa'

"O-oh" Naruto keluar dari kolong meja dan segera memberikan apa yang diminta Sai, demikian juga dengan Sasuke.

Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari sejak kapan ruang kelas telah kosong.

Setelah mendapatkan lembar jawaban, Sai segera meninggalkan keduanya yang masih tampak syok.

Sai berbalik sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu, menatap mereka, kemudian membuat simbol resleting didepan mulutnya. Mengangguk sekali seolah berkata 'aku tidak akan mengatakan kepada siapa-siapa, ok?'

Yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan kaku Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sempat terlihat Sai menyeringai sebelum Ia benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

Setelahnya, terdengar tawa Sai membahana disepanjang koridor.

"Hwaaaaa…aku malu, Temeeee….!"

#Fin#


End file.
